He Said Again
by Aslan515
Summary: Modern AU. One evening, far above the busy city, Morgana goes to meet someone special on top of a forgotten billboard. What does destiny have written for them now? Inspired by the story image. Merlin and Morgana AU (eludes to reincarnation).


Morgana concentrated as she swiftly ascended the tall dark rails leading up to the billboard tower. She grasped each rung tightly with her pale hands hidden in the shadow of the billboard above. She was aware of the cool breeze lifting her wavy dark hair off her back and whipping it across her face. She could feel the windblown tangles forming, but she ignored them and continued to climb higher. She felt a chill of cold air drift up her legs beneath her short jean skirt. As she pulled herself up the ladder she was aware of the growing prominence of the city lights beginning to glow beneath her. Behind her the moon cast a pale graceful light all around, but the real light from the city in front of her was growing stronger as the night grew darker. She watched the flickering lights across buildings hearing the sounds of cars, horns, loud music, and voices rising from a city that never sleeps.

Finally she reached the top of the ladder and she saw the rusted metal of the back of the long forgotten billboard. On the outskirts of the city overlooking the city it provided the most breathtaking view. It was their secret place. Morgana treasured every moment she had spent upon it. It was their place where they could escape the expectations they were forced to possess within the streets of that tireless city below. Here for a few brief moments they could be outside it all. They could forget about the lives that history, or destiny as some would call it, seemed to be writing for them. Most of all though, Morgana cherished the fact that here, they could simply be together… and for a while she could believe in magic. Not magic in the real physical sense, the world she lived in didn't believe in such nonsense or fantasies, instead she supposed it was a kind of emotional magic. She would feel it in the pit of her stomach, a magical feeling that made her feel like she had escaped to a perfect fairytale world. A fairy land where there were no politics, no double faces, no hidden agendas, just him and her.

Morgana pulled herself up on the platform beside the billboard. She wiped away the grime and dust that had settled on her hands from the forgotten rungs. She looked around her, taking in the emptiness and suddenly felt her heart clutch in panic. Her hearts stopped in overwhelming fear, until she took her gaze to the other side of the billboard and found a silent figure leaning against one of the beams. She sighed softly in relief. He was here… as he always was. Morgana then puzzled for a moment over the fact that he wasn't waiting expectantly for her as usual. Instead this entire time he stood far on the other corner of the billboard gazing intently over the city. She knew from the drooping posture of his shoulders that his mind was far away and heavy with thoughts. For a few moments she studied his profile. She took in his dark brown hair quietly stirring in the evening wind. She admired his piercing eyes that she knew to be a breathtaking blue as he gazed into the distance. She smiled gently at his high cheekbones and prominent nose. She took in his stiff and weary frame as she chose to approach behind him quietly. His thin frame leaned absentmindedly on the dark frame of the billboard. His face was lite by the bright city lights shining across the sky below.

Morgana wished for something to say to wipe the anxiety that held in his stance. The weight seemed to be crushing him as he gazed into the distance. She continued approaching softly, tucking a treacherous piece of her wild wind-blown hair behind her ear. Her dark boots padded across the beams until suddenly a loose board creaked under her weight. She noted from the slight movement of his head that he was aware of her presence. Unlike what she expected however, he didn't turn to her or say anything. Morgana's heart grew heavy as she tried to guess the weight he was bearing. Studying him again she saw his eyes shining and realized the reason he was refusing to look at her. She had felt him do it before; he pulled away for fear of losing his calm and in-control demeanor. So many secrets were hidden behind those watery mysterious eyes. Those eyes, eyes that at times made her feel so warm and full, but in the next second, like now, refused to let her into their depths.

Without thinking Morgana moved swiftly behind him before wrapping an arm tightly around his shoulder and chest. She rested her chin gently on his shoulder taking in his familiar scent. Wisps of her hair brushed against his cheek as she turned her head to look out to the sky above them. Between the wide open sky and the masterpiece of lights below she fell into companionable silence. After a bit, she felt him take a determined breath, but he still did not move. She pressed her face up against his neck trying to express her support and devotion without words. After a minute or two he raised an arm to hers taking her hand in his own. She could feel him preparing to say something, feeling the way he squeezed her hand tightly. She felt him straighten slowly and knew whatever he was about to say it was not something she was going to like. She held her breath as she finally heard him begin to speak.

"Morgana," he began his voice thick in a tone of one who was about to announce some sort of impending doom. "I—"

"I don't care," Morgana cut him off suddenly. She felt her throat catch. Swiftly he turned to face her. When his deep blue eyes finally pleaded into her own she continued. "I don't care," she repeated, this time her voice a whisper. "Whatever you are about to say… it doesn't matter. It doesn't change who I am," she paused for a moment. She raised a hand to his cheek gently running her hand from his eyebrow, over his cheekbones, before cupping the side of his face. "Nor does it change…" her voice broke again as he grasped her hand to his face, his expression filled with emotion. "The way I feel about you," she said with all the conviction and confidence she could muster. He smiled gently at her, his eyes still full. He lifted his hand from her own to brush back another piece of hair from her face. He gazed deeply into her eyes and Morgana felt her stomach swiftly turn to butterflies.

"It won't be easy," he spoke softly, "You and I." He watched her face as if gauging her reaction to his words. She grinned and laughed briefly.

"Has it ever been?" she asked him. He grinned back in response. He stroked her cheek as she beamed up at him. Then his smile slowly faded again as he turned his head away from her. Morgana wracked her brain to understand his emotions, this hesitation that so often filled him.

"People… expect things from me. My life… it's…" He broke off. He gazed down at the city below as if weighing the heaviness of his words upon the sky. "I don't want to hurt you," he breathed, "to hurt you, again," he finished. Morgana frowned, puzzled at his choice of words before quickly brushing them aside. She took his face between her hands turning his eyes back to hers. She stepped closer, closing the small gap between them.

"Merlin Emrys," Morgana spoke, strength building in her voice, "I love you. I have always loved you. And I hope I always will. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." She said smiling, "but I need you to trust me." She continued watching the turmoil of emotions crossing his face. "I need you to trust and believe me when I tell you that." _I love you and trust me…_ The weight and ramifications of those words flickered across Merlin's warm and calm gaze. He wrapped his arms tightly around her slim waist pulling her against him. He dropped his forehead down to meet with hers, their noses grazing each other's. She reveled in the sparkling glow of his blue eyes boring deeply into her green ones. She loved the warmth that spread across her body from his touch.

"Morgana Pendragon, I love you… more than life itself." He said gazing deeply into her eyes. She felt his warm breath on her face. She felt so peaceful standing there in his embrace. He smirked, "I realize loving you will likely be the death of me someday, but it is one I face gladly." He said in a deep strong voice that made Morgana's knees go weak. She might have lost her footing were it not for his strong arms around her.

"No more than loving you will be my doom, Merlin." Morgana replied sarcastically. Her voice softened. "Perhaps you already have been," she said slowly. She didn't know where those words had come from, but once they were out she saw a tortured look of pain cross Merlin's face. He pulled his head away giving her a strange expression she couldn't read. Suddenly he pulled her close again burying his face in her hair. She put her arms around his neck tightly as she felt him quiver in her arms. "Merlin?" she whispered gently.

"I love you," he breathed into her ear his arms wrapping around her more tightly. She closed her eyes and imagined staying like this forever. She smiled letting go of all the worries and doubts that plagued her. He pulled away slowly before turning his head to hers. Their eyes met as he leaned forward connecting his lips with hers. His kiss was sweet, warm, and welcoming. She felt happiness tingle through her entire body. She pulled away eyes still closed, "We will find a way… I know we will." She told him. He sighed deeply before kissing her again. Morgana felt his adoration as a feeling of love swept through her.

"I won't lose you again," he said to her. "We will find another way."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I was inspired to write this story after seeing the picture used for the story image. _**

**_Just a figment of my imagination as a avid Mergana fan... I'll love them forever. I hope you enjoyed it! _**

**_Please review and check out my other stories!_**


End file.
